Miracle
by Pegelia Von Borrador
Summary: When Kirara falls under the spell of a youkai that turns her into a human, she thinks it's a miracle. But when she starts falling for Miroku and her loyalty to Sango is tested, Kirara has to learn the true meaning of love, loyalty and unaskedfor miracles
1. Prologue

Miracle by PegeliaVonBorrador

Prologue - Kirara

At first, the only thing I knew was that I was cold. A chill wind whipped across my bare skin, making me curl up tighter and shiver, my arms wrapped tight over my chest. How did the humans keep warm without fur? This was the first time in my life I had ever been without a warm fur coat. I still had some fur, of course – on my head. It was thick, curly, and cream-colored, and fell randomly over my body. It wasn't much help, of course. I was still naked, and still pretty damn cold.

There was nothing I could do, though. All my life I'd been a two-tailed cat demon. My mistress, Sango, would keep me warm if I was cold. I was small enough to curl up on her shoulder when I was tired and big enough to carry her when she was tired. So finding myself a human might very well have been the greatest shock of my life. Next to finding out about Kohaku and all, but Sango had ranted and cried about that so much to me I never wanted to hear the words 'Kohaku', 'Naraku' and 'Damn', 'to', 'hell' in the same sentence ever again. I guess that's why I took up that demon's offer to turn me into a human. I could talk, and tell the group how I really felt.

I raised a paw in front of my face – but then reminded myself it wasn't called a paw, it was called a _hand_. It had claws though, like Inuyasha's, and black triangular markings wrapped around my arms and my legs. I guess I was still a demon, just in human form. As I flexed the _fingers_ slowly, it took me a while to put together my memories about why the heck I was here at all, naked, alone, and a human.

And the first thing I remembered about today was that while me and the gang were hunting youkai, I finally snapped.


	2. Snap

Chapter 1 – Snap

It was a tiger youkai. For God's sakes, do these people know how many of these I've hunted in my life? Oh, come on. I was a cat at a youkai Taijiya village; I'd probably seen every bloody type of youkai that exists throughout my life. I saw even more when I joined up with Inuyasha & Co. So seeing a tiger youkai on that clear morning did not phase me at all. I hardly even cared.

It did have a jewel shard, Kagome confirmed, or else Miroku would just have opened the Kazaana and been done with it. He was about to, too, until Kagome jumped out of the sleeping bag with her hair looking like a youkai itself and screamed, "MIROKU, DON'T, IT HAS A JEWEL SHARD!"

Miroku wrapped the rosary beads back around the purple gauntlet that held the Kazaana, and Sango finished buttoning her Taijiya outfit. She grabbed Hiraikotsu and yelled, "Let's go, Kirara!"

You know, same old, same old. The group had probably done this about, say, a hundred times since we'd all joined up? It was pretty routine. Kagome had the arrows out, Inuyasha had unsheathed Tetsusaiga and was muttering faint cuss words, Shippou was clutching to Kagome's shirt, you know, the usual.

But for some reason, it irked me. I transformed for Sango and we flew up in the air. As I skimmed above the youkai, it occurred to me that Sango had never once _asked _me if I wanted to transform. Maybe sometimes I just wanted to sleep in a little longer, ya know?

She's a freaking youkai Taijiya; she should be able to handle it by herself, right? What does she need me for?

And the more these thoughts festered in my mind, the more I was spurned to action. I did the only reasonable thing for me; I did the one thing I swore I'd never do, and the one thing I never even thought I'd have to resort to.

I bucked Sango off.

Don't jump to conclusions. I made sure Miroku was underneath me before I did it. I'm not so cruel as to let my life-long mistress fall to her death. But I did let her fall. I twisted and turned and kicked in mid-air, and with a horrific scream, Sango slid off me and fell, Hiraikotsu and all, to land right on top of Miroku, thus knocking them both immediately unconscious.

The rest of the group's reactions were pretty satisfying, though. Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga. Kagome dropped Shippou. Just to make sure they wouldn't be interfering, I bared my fangs and gave a deep, throaty roar right to them. If they wanted to think I had been possessed or I had just finally cracked, let 'em think it. I decided I didn't really care.

And now for the tiger youkai. It raised a paw, with just one claw as big as my whole body, and it took a vicious swipe. I dodged beneath it, using all my reflexes, and then swooped up to its neck. I opened my mouth, flexed my claws, and on a pure impulse, bit and stabbed straight into its neck.

It roared. Quite frankly, it roared. In reality, I was so close to its mouth that my own eardrums could have blasted open. The tiger youkai stumbled backwards blindly, tottering on unsteady legs and crashing through the forest, still roaring in pain. It occurred to me, hanging on with only my teeth and claws, that I was going far away from the rest of the group, but my anger was still on the surface, so I still held on. Who cares about them? I don't think any of them really liked me, anyway. And even Sango sometimes is too teary. I'd like to slap her and tell her, _Get over Kohaku, girl, and move on with your life! There's nothing you can do now!_

But as soon as I thought it, the youkai stopped moving around and roaring. It stood completely still and quiet. Then I saw one red eye turned towards me, and a deep, guttural voice said, "Would you like to do those things?"

I very well couldn't answer it, but I, too, was silent. _What is this guy talking about?_

"I know some magic, deep magic." He said. "If you let me go, I can make you a human. You could talk to them, and tell them how you feel. If you just let me go, I can perform it right here. You don't have to hold it in anymore."

I didn't trust him right away. How did I know he wasn't just going to run off the second I let him go? I was about to bite down harder, cut the jugular, and kill him, but something had frozen my jaws. I couldn't move – couldn't kill him

He said he could make me a human. I could talk, to Sango, Inuyasha, the others, I could tell them what I feel. I really could tell Sango to get over Kohaku, and Inuyasha to get over Kikyo, and an untold number of things I'd been dying to do in the year I'd been traveling with them.

Some part of me still said it was a trap, that he was just pulling my leg. But a larger part of me was in control, and that part slowly, as if in a trance, released my grip on the youkai's neck and pulled away, hovering in midair.

The tiger youkai nodded slowly, closed his eyes, and began to mutter incantations under his breath. The pain started instantly, at my very heart – it was like I was being ripped in two. I roared out loud, my whole body searing with the pain, my eyes closed tightly, but halfway through the roar it became a human cry. I felt my legs contort and my fur shrink, leaving me horrifically cold, and then, before I knew it, I was plummeting to the ground. My ability to fly was gone. I hit the ground hard on my bare skin, rocks digging into my flesh, but I peeled open my eyes.

I could vaguely see a fleshy mass beneath me – that was my _body_. A human body. It took me a moment to realize I was naked because I could see my breasts. Kagome and Sango only showed those when they were bathing. The rest of the time they had clothes on. Triangular black markings wrapped around my body – demon markings, I supposed, like the ones on Sesshoumaru.

But before I could think too much, the tiger youkai leaned over me. He had a crooked smile.

"Just one thing, kitty-cat." He sneered. "Your powers are gone – you won't be able to fight. More helpless than that girl in the strange kimono. And you can't transform back into a cat again. If you do, it will be permanent. You've got till the next new moon to decide if you want to be a human or a neko, because by the new moon, if you haven't clearly decided in your mind, you'll automatically become a neko again. I don't make bargains without catches, missy, but I thank you for freeing me!"

And in one bound, the tiger youkai sprang into the forest, leaving me alone with only a dawning sense of apprehension at what I'd just done.


	3. The New Kirara

Chapter 2 – The New Kirara

"Sango! Oi! Sango!" Miroku slapped her continuously across the face. She was still out cold – he hoped she hadn't gotten a concussion. Hiraikotsu hit her pretty hard.

"Kagome-sama!" He called. "Can you bring some water?"

Kagome was still in shock as she walked up with a bamboo canteen of water. "Did you…I mean, Kirara…I can't believe it…"

"What, about Kirara bucking her? Yes, it was out of the ordinary to say the least. Where's Inuyasha?"

"Um, cussing and waving around Tetsusaiga." She managed to say. "I don't think he wants to go look for Kirara before Sango gets up, or she might smack him too."

Miroku splashed the entire contents of the canteen on Sango's face. "Well, be ready for some fireworks when she wakes up. It's hard to say whether she'll be angry or sad at Kirara."

Sango's eyelids twitched, and slowly she opened her eyes, crystal dark brown orbs staring up at Kagome and Miroku, who leaned over her. She blinked once or twice, and then suddenly sat up.

"WHERE IS KIRARA!" She screeched, her voice ricocheting across the clearing.

"Um, well, Sango-chan, um, she's kind of off fighting a youkai, we think, after she, well…" Kagome stuttered.

"After she bucked me off." Sango grumbled, getting to her feet unsteadily and grabbing Hiraikotsu. "If I ever find that baka neko I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. She's never bucked me before…" Suddenly she froze. "Do you think she was possessed or something? I mean, she's never had to do that before, I don't know what came over her…"

"Yo, Sango!" Inuyasha walked up, Shippou on his shoulder. "Hey, I found her scent. It's different, but it's there. And don't worry, 'cuz she's not bleeding. Let's go."

They walked, Inuyasha following the scent, while Sango silently brooded to herself what was going on. Okay, so Kirara bucking her was more than weird. And she'd never gotten so angry at Sango as to actually throw her off. That was just crazy. She must've been possessed – that was it. The demon possessed her and made her buck Sango. But then why would she attack the demon? It just didn't make sense.

Then suddenly Shippou, who had been running ahead, suddenly cried out, "Oh, wow, you guys have to get over here quick!"

But then came a voice that sounded to them distinctly like the mewing of a cat – "Shippou, is that you?"

Sango was running now, Hiraikotsu smacking against her legs in her rush. She knew that voice anywhere. She could have recognized it in her sleep. That was Kirara's mew, and that was what Kirara's voice would have sounded like if she were a human, she was sure of it.

But nobody expected what was coming.

When the gang entered the clearing, Kagome grabbed Shippou and covered his eyes. There was a naked girl, her back propped up against a tree and her knees drawn up to her chest. Not everything was showing, but certainly enough. She had cream-colored hair, thick and curly and streaked with black that tumbled over her body. Black demon marking laced up her arms and legs. She had crimson eyes and claws instead of fingers. The girl smiled vaguely and said in the mewing voice again,

"Well, I was just about to go looking for you guys, but I thought –"

She was cut short as Sango unsheathed her katana – something she hadn't done in a long time – and placed it directly under the girl's chin. Her hand was trembling, because those crimson eyes looked so familiar, but she was a youkai Taijiya. She was trained for this sort of thing.

"Okay, who the hell are you and how do you know us?"

And the girl looked pleadingly up at her and said, "Sango, it's me. Kirara."

_Kirara._ It was absolutely the last name in the world Sango expected to hear, but as soon as she looked into her eyes, she knew it was true. And she slid the katana back into her sheath, at a loss for words.

It was Miroku who next spoke, minutes later. "And how do we know you're not Naraku?"

"Cause she smells like Kirara." Inuyasha grunted. He was staring openly at her. "Nobody else has this scent. And she may be a human, but look at those markings. And the hair, and the claws. Look, Naraku can impersonate people, but he doesn't smell like them. There's no other explanation." He grabbed Shippou from Kagome and said gruffly, "Come on, Miroku, you lech. Let's go get an extra yukata."

"Get my blue one, it's in my apron!" Sango called as the boys filed out. For a while, the three girls left in the clearing made no sound at all, until Sango asked,

"How, Kirara?"

"That demon." She said. "He said he would give me a human body if I let him go. And I did. It's because I wanted to talk to you guys, and – "

"Then why did you buck me!" It was coming to Sango that she could actually talk to Kirara now. She was a human being – they could talk, and she could really express her anger. "That was so unnecessary, Kirara! I got knocked unconscious, and so did Houshi-sama! What was that for?"

"I don't see why you're so upset!" Kirara snapped. "You don't seem to find anything wrong with smacking the crap out of him with Hiraikotsu every day just for caressing your butt! But when I decide I want some justice and I want to kill a demon myself, suddenly I'm completely at fault!"

"Hey, Kirara," Kagome wisely butted in, "was there a catch? Demons don't just do favors without a price."

"Well, I let him go, and also I can't fight anymore, all my powers are gone…" Sango gasped and Kagome's eyes widened, "and also, I have a month to decide if I want to stay this way or I permanently become a neko-youkai…cat demon."

The silence was untested. At first Sango was a little pissed. She was still smarting from being bucked and then finding out her best friend had signed a devil's bargain. But then it occurred to her how much Kirara must have wanted to become a human to give up her powers. How long had she wanted this? Kirara had always seemed perfectly content with her life. Was that just an act to make Sango feel better?

But before she could brood on it, a blue yukata with cherry blossoms on it was chucked into the clearing, as well as an inner kimono and one of Kagome's (very lacy and WAY too feminine) bras. Inuyasha's voice grumbled, "You pervert. Come on, let's go get dinner." They heard him dragging Miroku away from the clearing. Kagome stood, clutching the clothes, and suddenly a mental image filled the minds of the three girls.

Mental image: Inuyasha shifting through Sango's clothes to find her extra yukata and inner kimono…while Shippou bounced around, laughing…and Miroku suddenly plunged his hand into Kagome's backpack and pulled out…'Hey, Inuyasha…I think the girls might want one of these.' …'What the hell is it?' 'No clue, but Kagome-sama calls it a…bra…'

The boys didn't see it coming. All of a sudden, Hiraikotsu flew into the clearing and with perfect aim smacked Miroku on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious, and then returned back the way it had come. At the same time, a voice shot through the forest – "INUYASHA, SIT!" This left Inuyasha face-planted in the dirt, Miroku unconscious, and Shippou wondering what was wrong with the girls today.

Meanwhile in the clearing, Sango and Kagome were helping Kirara into the bra and inner kimono, all the while laughing maniacally. As they tied the sash of the yukata tight around her tiny waist, she turned to them, crimson eyes alight, and said with a grin,

"I don't know what I've been missing all these years."


	4. Miroku

Chapter 3 – Miroku

**A/N Okay, so somebody told me yesterday Kirara is a boy. Well. Why would you name a boy Kirara? It's probably one of the single most feminine names in Inuyasha. At any rate, I'm gonna keep up the fanfic with her as a girl – it just works. And I've got too many ideas to change her to a boy right now.**

**This chapter is Miroku's POV. I might have it alternating between Miroku and Kirara, but I'm not sure. OK! Onto the story…**

Inuyasha jumps to conclusions. I honestly didn't know what the 'bra' was. I still don't, really, though I can guess. Still I don't know what's up with Sango. I should be used to the Hiraikotsu, but this time I really didn't see it coming. The last time she hit me that hard was when I groped her ass in public, and seriously, that was just to tell all those other girls that I was taken – betrothed, even – to a different girl. I was unconscious for two hours that time.

I guess it's Kirara.

It wasn't even finding her naked that surprised me the most. Kirara had traveled on my shoulder, and bourn me when we flew for this whole year we'd been traveling together. I loved her to death as a cat-demon – how can you resist those adorable eyes? But when she turned into a human, when she was really able to speak, to express herself, for the first time around her I was at a loss of words.

I can only think it's because she was beautiful.

I'm used to seeing demons in human form. AndBuddha knows that I've sucked plenty of them into the Kazaana. But Kirara was beautiful. She had that long, tumbling, cream hair, and seductive black markings all up her (bare) legs, and those piercing crimson eyes…

Even after Inuyasha had slapped me awake and we went to the campsite, I was still blushing. He looked scornfully at me and said, "Miroku, you pervert. I know you liked seeing her naked."

"You do me such great injustice." I sighed. (**A/N Okay I know I copied it from an episode, don't flame me!)** "I was just surprised."

Inuyasha gave me a sideways glance. "That makes two of us." He grunted, sitting down and holding Tetsusaiga. "I never thought she'd do something like that."

Shippou bounded up to us, sitting down on my shoulder. "Miroku, you thought she was pretty, didn't you?"

_Baka kitsune! Stupid fox!_ I thought as I blushed. Inuyasha and Shippou noticed and gave each other knowing glances. Inuyasha grinned.

"Don't go cheating on Sango now. You're betrothed, remember."

"I didn't say I was going to cheat on Sango!" I said, quickly getting flustered. "I just thought she was attractive, that's it! Sango's the one I love!"

They gave each other that _look_ again, and then said in unison, "He's gonna cheat on Sango."

I sighed and quickly regained myself – though I dearly longed to suck them both into the Kazaana. "Look, you're jumping to conclusions. There are plenty of pretty girls out there, but that doesn't mean I love every single one."

Inuyasha said, "Whatever. Remember, Sango'll kick your ass all the way to hell if you cheat on her though."

I groaned and walked away to meditate. I needed Buddha right then to grant me patience, because taking the rosary off my right hand looked pretty inviting right now…

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! I didn't think I'd get this far in the fic, but I'm having a lot of fun with this. Does Miroku fall in love? What does Kirara think? And the big question – what is Sango going to do? Mwahahaha…this is going to be fun…now review!**


	5. Flirt

Chapter 4 – Flirt

**A/N Back to Kirara's POV. As the title suggests, get ready for some pretty weird stuff. Possibly fluff in later chapters, but I don't think you're going to see anything right now. I hope at least…**

No one ever told me how boring being a human could be. Seriously. For at least a week, all we did was walk. More walking. MORE DAMNED WALKING! Not even any good fights or anything. No one got possessed. Kagome didn't sense a single jewel shard. I even started wishing Kikyo would show up, so that maybe Inuyasha would start having an affair with her and then Kagome would 'sit' him to hell. You gotta admit, it would be funny, and one of these days, that girl is going to snap, and Inuyasha's gonna wish he just killed Kikyo fifty years ago instead of it being the other way around.

Plus, the boys were acting really weird around me. Not Shippou – he probably wouldn't have cared even if I turned into a slug demon or something, he'd still love me. Kagome and Sango were taking to it really well – we talked and gossiped and ignored the boys most of the day. I think Kagome at least was ecstatic to have another girl to gossip with. Sango could get so melancholy sometimes, you know? But the boys were a different story. They walked behind us, giving each other and me really weird looks. Plus, neither of them seemed to talk much in my presence. I didn't get it, and Kagome and Sango didn't seem to have noticed a thing. So, a week after I became a human, I did the only logical thing – I decided to talk to them.

Inuyasha was out of the question almost instantly though – for God's sake, he's a dog. And I'm still a cat demon. It just doesn't go. Anyway, the two-timing playboy already has Kagome and Kikyo to worry about, he probably doesn't want another girl talking to him. But Miroku… Now _there_ was a guy I could relate to!

Kagome, Sango and Shippou always went to bed pretty early, and that night, Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree. (Seriously, think about it, though. Wouldn't that hurt? I don't know why he does it.) Miroku was the lightest sleeper out of the group, so that night, I crawled out of my sleeping bag, came over to him, and shook him awake.

"Hey, monk, wake up."

He was awake within a minute and stared at me. "What is it, Kirara? I thought you were asleep."

"No, I just gotta say something. Oh, wait, before I start, I've always wanted to know, does it hurt when you suck stuff into the Kazaana?"

He grinned. _Man, he's pretty hot when he smiles! _"Not really. I don't feel it. Although, if I leave it open to too long, it starts to get really cramped. And then of course, if I suck in Saimyoushou, the poison enters my body. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." I said. "Okay. That's out of my system. Hey, Miroku, you've been acting really weird. Inuyasha too. Why won't you guys look at me?"

He looked down at the ground. "We're just surprised, is all. It's startling to see you as a human."

_Aw, screw it, Miroku, stop beating around the bush. _"But Sango and Kagome are fine with it. Miroku, am I ugly?"

It almost looked like he choked on his own spit. _Ooh, hit the bull's-eye with that one. _"Who told you that, Kirara?"

"Well, then if I'm not ugly, I'm pretty. So at the very least, you should be staring at me and wanting to grope my ass. Cuz I know you want to do it to every pretty girl you see."

Now he really did choke on something. I had to slap him on the back until he got over his coughing fit. And then he glared at me. "Okay, seriously, _who told you that?"_

"Sango." I said non-chalantly. Okay, I know I was lying. Sango had ranted about her 'Houshi-sama' to me plenty of times, but she'd never said that. But I knew I had to push his buttons one way or another, and that seemed the perfect way to do it.

Now he seemed to look at Sango's sleeping form with something like – longing? Sadness? At any rate, Miroku thought Sango didn't love him anymore - that much was obvious. But I didn't feel as guilty as I thought I would – now I could get him to focus on me.

"Did she really say that?" He whispered.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged. "I think she's getting tired of you flirting with every other girl you see. She's not just sad about Kohaku, you know – sometimes it's you."

I know I went overboard on that one, because it was the first absolute lie I'd ever told. Sango had actually said to me that Miroku was one of the only happy points in her life. But it did the trick. He groaned, turned away from Sango, and looked at me with a smile.

"So, Kirara, do you like being a human?"

"Well, yeah, sure – " Right then, a chilly wind breezed through the campsite, making me shiver in my thin yukata. Miroku looked at me questioningly, then at Sango, and then his hands went to the knot that held his robe on. My eyes went wide as he took off his purple outer robe and wrapped it around my shoulders. It was thick, and still warm from his body heat. He still wearing his black robe, but I could now see a little bit of his chest. His _muscular_ chest, I might add. My heart was hammering and my whole body was probably bright red. I'd never even seen him do anything this intimate with _Sango,_ and now here I was, and Miroku gave his outer robe to _me_. I don't think I've ever felt so triumphant in my life.

"Thanks." I whispered. "These things are just so thin, I don't know how they stay warm."

"Yeah, you normally have fur, don't you?"

"Well, I'm a cat, right?"

I didn't say anything more, because he was staring right into my eyes. I never really noticed how deep…and _sexy_ his eyes were…

And then we stopped trying to be romantic and pounced on each other.

Miroku is a good kisser. I mean, seriously. I don't know if Sango's ever found this out, because, seriously, do you know I have never seen them kissing? They're supposed to be in love and they're never even stuck their tongues down each other's throats?

So much for monks being pure and all. As soon as we started kissing I knew he'd done this before.

Now don't think I'm some slut or anything. I swear to God, we didn't go beyond kissing. Our clothes didn't come off AT ALL, I would swear on my life. I would swear on anything you gave me. But, we DID kiss, and we did kiss pretty damn nice, too, I thought. The fact that I was still a cat – and plus, a demon – did not seem to deter him at all. I guess he was taking a lesson from Inuyasha's mom – demons make good lovers.

I'm not going to lie to you – we might have gone farther if we weren't suddenly interrupted by a voice saying,

"Oh, God, no, Miroku."

We pulled apart. It was Sango. I will never forget the look on her face. It was sorrowful, pained, angry – but mostly the saddest thing I will ever see in my life. As soon as I realized what I'd done, I wanted to cry and run to Sango to get a hug. But I could tell that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

The sadness faded from Sango's face and it was replaced by anger. She grinned evilly and picked up the Hiraikotsu where it was lying by her bedside. I gulped.

"Kirara…if we die here…I'd just like you to know…" Miroku started. "That was a lot of fun…"

It was probably the stupidest thing he ever said, because as soon as the words left his mouth, Sango leaned forward, a maniac expression in her face, and I suddenly had a thought that kissing Miroku was the last thing I would ever do in this world…

**

* * *

**

**Ooh, Miroku, you playboy! Have you been taking lessons from Inuyasha? Man, this might be the most fun thing I've ever written! Now, please review, and tell me if you think Sango should butcher her two-timing cheater of a fiancée! Arigatou!**


	6. Sango can be a Scary Woman

Chapter 5 – Sango can be a Scary Woman…

**Back to Miroku's POV. And in this chapter, I introduce something new – song lyrics! There's a double meaning behind the title 'Miracle' but we'll get to that later. This chapter, I'm using the lyrics for the song 'Bad Boy' by Cascada to express how Sango's feeling. I don't own the song, or Cascada, which sucks. Oh, and I suppose I'm supposed to put one of these;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did own Inuyasha, Sango would be pregnant with Miroku's kid by now, Inuyasha would have proposed to Kagome, Kagome would actually fight for a change, and Shippou would not exist. However, since none of these things have happened, I guess I don't own Inuyasha. Damn it. Onto the chapter – KILL HIM, SANGO!**

"Miroku…" Sango started, her eyes bulging out of her head. I knew it was bad from the start – this was the first time Sango had _ever_ called me by my name. Usually it was 'Houshi-sama'. So I was mentally preparing myself for death.

"Yes, Sango…dearest?" I might as well milk it for all I could if I was going to die.

"I hope you realize that you JUST NAILED A CAT! WHAT, DID YOU ASK HER TO BEAR YOUR KID WITHOUT THINKING THAT IT WOULD GO INTERSPECIES!"

She thundered. I winced. Harsh.

Kirara wasn't so cowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She barked. "What's wrong with being a cat? Are you trying to start something?"

"HELL YES I'M TRYING TO START SOMETHING, YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH MY FIANCEE!" Now she was really pulling out the heavy artillery. As the conversation shifted away from me, I slowly backed away, still praying to Buddha to spare me.

"WE DIDN'T DO A THING! OUR CLOTHES ARE STILL ON, AREN'T THEY?" And then suddenly Kirara's eyes went wide. "Wait, you two are betrothed?"

"YES WE ARE!" Sango yelled. But this time, I could see the tears sparkling in her eyes. "Kirara, he proposed to me! We're engaged to be married! And how could you do this to me? You knew how much this would hurt me!"

"Sango, I didn't know you were betrothed!" Kirara stammered. "I mean, I saw you two talking, but I didn't understand any of it, I was still a cat!"

Sango seemed to think she was serious. But that was bad, because now she looked at me.

""_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away,""_

"Miroku…" She whispered. "You knew. You were the one who proposed to me. And yet you French-kissed my pet cat. I don't get it. I thought you loved me."

""_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around, and I felt…""_

"Sango, you have to let me explain." I said softly. Maybe if I just talked calmly to her I could get her to understand. Kirara was backed up against a tree, watching the scene with wide, scarlet eyes.

"No, I don't want an explanation!" She yelled. "You were cheating on me, right in my face, and you know it!"

""_Be my bad boy, be my man,_

_be my weekend lover but don't be my friend,""_

"Sango…" I could only whisper. Now the tears were pouring out of her brown eyes. She didn't look angry – she almost looked defeated, like she was surrendering.

""_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you again, no I don't need you again,""_

"Miroku, Kirara –" She said, "You can have your interspecies love affair for all I care! Miroku, THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF!" And with that, the tears coming out like a waterfall, she gave one last look at me before sprinting off into the forest.

""_You once made this promise to stay by my side,_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong,_

_Now I'll show you how to move on…"_

I sat, staring after her as her form vanished through the trees. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou – who had obviously woken up after all the screaming – were looking at Kirara and I with astounded expressions. Kirara looked on the brink of tears as well. She clutched my purple robe tighter around herself and looked desperately at me before dropping it and sprinting off in the opposite direction of Sango.

""_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_I don't need you in my life again…_

_No I don't need you again.""_

* * *

**That was kind of depressing. I wanted the chapter to be funny, but I guess this is the direction it was headed. Oh well – I promise I'll update soon! Review and tell me what you think! Arigatou! -**


	7. I Need a Miracle

Chapter 6 – I Need a Miracle

**A/N Gomen na! I'm sorry for not updating, because I meant to do it every day. But my friend just got back from Australia so I went to her house for a sleepover to welcome her back and then I was sick, so you know…**

**But I think this is going to be a good chapter – Kirara's POV. Ha! Here is the double meaning behind the title 'Miracle'. This chapter I'm using the song lyrics from 'Miracle' by Cascada. It's one of my favorite songs and I think it really describes the situation. Onto the story – and screw it, I still don't own either Cascada or Inuyasha, cause Shippou's still alive. Crap.**

I sprinted through the forests, tears spilling out of my eyes. I've always heard of a human emotion called shame, but I never really knew what it was until right then. All I wanted to do was get away from the others – from Miroku, even. I had just wanted Miroku for myself – but I didn't deserve him. I didn't need him. And the one who needed him – who needed me – the most was now running in the opposite direction from me.

I stopped finally, my chest heaving from running, and leaned myself against a tree, wiping away the tears. Sango was the one person who had always been there for me. I always thought that I would be there for her too. Even through what happened with Kohaku and Naraku, and even when the village was destroyed, we were there for each other. But back then, I guess she knew her place, and I knew mine. I was a neko youkai – a cat demon, and she was a demon exterminator. Fate brought us together, and when we didn't disrupt the flow, we lived perfectly happily. She was my master, my mother even, and I was her pet, her sidekick, and her best friend.

But now that I was a human, everything was turned upside down. I could talk – I could express myself to her. I could flirt. But I also had the ability to lie, and to betray. And as I stood there, the tears pouring out of my eyes and my whole soul completely depressed, I stared up at the sky and wondered,

_Is this really the miracle I thought it was?_

Right then, all I wanted was to make things right again. One kiss had set it off, one simple act – but how do I put it back together? How could I make Sango love me again?

And then suddenly a scream pierced the forest.

""_Boy meets girl, you were my dream, my world_

_But I was blind; you cheated on me from behind._

_So on my own, I feel so all alone,_

_Though I know it's true – I'm still in love with you,""_

And even from the first second I knew whose voice that was. Without even thinking, without even realizing that I couldn't fight, I started to sprint to the sound.

It was Sango's voice.

""_I need a miracle, I want to be your girl,_

_Give me a chance to see that you were made for me,_

_I need a miracle, please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me, can happen to me…""_

My mind was spinning at 100 MPH as I raced through the forest. I was hot – and I probably wasn't very fast, because I still wasn't very good at running as a human. _What happened? Was she in trouble? Did she leave without her Hiraikotsu? Without her sword, even? _I knew Sango – she could take care of herself better than most men could, and plus she had her hidden weapon in the sleeve of her yukata that she always wore. But when it came to demons, she was virtually defenseless without Hiraikotsu.

Without me.

""_Day and night, I'm always by your side_

_Cause I know for sure my love is real, my feelings pure_

_So take a try, no need to ask me why_

_Cause I know it's true, I'm still in love with you…""_

I knew I had always been there for her in fights. I had transformed to save her from youkai countless times. I was one of her main weapons in fights just as much as the Hiraikotsu. And I was also her first real ally. Her first real friend.

As a cat demon, of course.

I finally ran into a clearing in the forest – and saw what I had been dreading. Sango was barely conscious, and her yukata was torn and bloody. Her hair was lying haphazardly over her body. Her brown eyes were barely opened. And her attacker was none other than the tiger youkai. He was leering over Sango, red eyes reveling in her pain. He slowly turned to me and grinned.

"How are you, kitty-cat? Well, what are you going to do to me now?"

""_I need a miracle, I want to be your girl,_

_Give me a chance to see that you were made for me,""_

I had only one option. It only took me one second to decide. And it was the miracle I was looking for.

""_I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me, can happen to me…""_

I stepped in front of Sango, closed my eyes, and transformed.

**

* * *

WHOO-HOO! Yes! I love you, Kirara! That felt good to write. Review and tell me if you liked it! Because this chapter went out to all of you amazing reviewers! Arigatou to you all!**


	8. TwoTiming Monk

Chapter 7 – Two-Timing Monk

**A/N To all my readers who are going to hunt me down and egg my house for this, I'm sorry. But I don't want to jump right back in with Kirara and Sango right now. Anyway, I'm still going on the alternating POV Kirara/Miroku, so I'm not going to break that. This is going to be some random filler chapter – Miroku POV – but I just don't think I should go right back into Kirara and Sango's dramatic story without some explanation of what's happening back in the clearing right now…**

**Disclaimer: Have I ever owned Inuyasha? No. Do I own Inuyasha now? No. Will I ever own Inuyasha? Not likely, damn it.**

What happened in the clearing that day might have been the most awkward conversation in my life. I mean, people, let's just think about how this might have looked to Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou –

First; Sango, probably one of the most calm and reasonable members of our group, starts screaming her head off in the middle of the night, then bursts into tears and runs out of the clearing without either the Hiraikotsu or Kirara, which is one of the seven signs of the apocalypse in itself. Then Kirara, who has recently been turned into a human, is found French-kissing Miroku and wearing his outer robe. And Miroku – the famous two-timing cheater of a monk – is found at his lowest point yet. He's kissing a cat. A friggin' _cat_. As I thought about it, one very important question finally came to mind –

_Does Kirara get hairballs? Holy God, if I had slept with her, what would the kids have looked like? Oh, Buddha, no…Inuyasha is bad enough, I don't want to think about what it would be like if he was a cat…_

It was Inuyasha who broke the silence – "So, Miroku, what happened about Sango being the only woman you loved? And about not having an affair?"

"I did not have an affair with her!" I yelled at him. It might have been the first time I'd ever really yelled at anybody in my life. "We were just kissing!"

"Yeah, and I'm Sesshoumaru's favorite brother." He drawled.

"Inuyasha, you're his only bro-" And then I got it. "Oh."

And if I thought the looks they were giving me before were bad, that was nothing compared to now. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou were looking at me as I was some one-celled bacteria. "You seriously didn't get that?" Kagome said slowly. Inuyasha looked like he was in danger of cardiac arrest, and Shippou had seriously fainted by now.

Then Kagome walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead. I won't lie – the first thing I thought was – _Oooh! Maybe Kagome's feeling sorry that I lost both of my women and she's going to leave Inuyasha for me! Well, she's better than some damn cat, I'll tell you that…_

"Miroku, I think you need to lay down or something." She said slowly. "Did you hit your head last night or something?" She was moving closer … here was my chance…

I groped her ass.

Wow. Kagome slaps hard. Man, that wasn't even like a normal slap. That was a _bitch-slap_. We went beyond normal slaps. You know, Kagome, when she's pissed, might even be scarier than Sango. I mean, the girl's dating Inuyasha, you have to be prepared to deal with his mood swings. But speaking of which, here was the following conversation…

Kagome: _YOU GODDAMN PERVERT, I CANNOT BELIEVE I WAS CONCERNED ABOUT YOU, YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL, WHAT, KIRARA AND SANGO WEREN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU, SO YOU WENT AFTER ME? _**_YOU CAN GO TO HELL, YOU GODDAMN TWO-TIMING BASTARD!_**

Inuyasha: If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, _YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF KAGOME, YOU CHEATING MONK!_

Me: Sorry. In all the confusion, I forgot she was your woman. (I know how to piss him off my now – this was sure to direct the conversation away from me.)

Inuyasha: _SHE IS NOT MY WOMAN, DAMN IT!_

Kagome: _NOT YOUR WOMAN! _**_NOT YOUR GODDAMN WOMAN! INUYASHA, SIT! MIROKU, GO TO HELL! SHIPPOU, WAKE UP, DAMN IT!_**

Current status; Inuyasha – face planted. Kagome – fuming mad and gathering her bags to go back home. Shippou – out cold. I could swear he wet himself this time. And me? Steering away from their deathglares.

_Man, I love you guys too. We have such a dynamic group._

**

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for the filler chapter. But I don't like it if stories get too serious, so I added this completely random chapter. I just wish this would happen on the shows – it'd be hilarious! Anyway, if you want to egg my house, just please don't hit my tortoises! Next chapter will be back to Kirara and Sango, I promise! Arigatou! **


	9. Fighter

Chapter 8 – Fighter

**Title self-explanatory. I was listening to 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera when I was writing this – need I say anymore? Kirara's POV – okay, this is what you've been waiting for! I'm tired of talking, onto Kirara and Sango!**

I never realized how much I missed being a cat. It was true – no matter that I could express myself as a human, I missed it, I'll admit it. I missed the feeling of my thick coat over my body, and my claws that curved dangerously out of my paws, and the feeling of power and strength coursing through my blood. When I growled, a deep thunderous roar that I brought up from the depths of my throat, it felt better than any words I'd said. It was only when I found myself facing the tiger youkai that I realized what I'd been missing. The miracle I was looking for - I'd found it. It was right here, as a neko youkai – a cat demon – protecting Sango. This was where I belonged.

The first thing I did after transforming back, though, was I looked at Sango to see if she'd noticed my sacrifice and this dramatic moment.

_Damn it. _I thought. _I did that whole dramatic scene for nothing? She's out cold._

_Never mind, _I thought, turning next to the youkai. _Guess she won't see me take this big boy down. Oh, well. It'll still be fun._

I had the element of surprise on my side. I could see I had just done what he had least expected me to – I turned down his offer of becoming human to become a cat demon again. He was kind of standing there, looking down on me, surprised, and that was when I attacked.

I missed fighting.

I leapt up, roaring, my claws drawn, and bit deeply into his neck. It seemed to have worked the last time, right? But he knew better by now – he snapped his neck and threw me off, literally chucking me halfway across the clearing. My back slammed into the trunk of a tree with a horrific smack, and I roared in pain. Before I could get up, he was baring down at me, his teeth wide in a deathly grin. I could feel his thick, hot breath on my face – and maybe it was how putrid it smelled that made me duck under his jaw and scrabble underneath his belly. It was a pure, sickly white – and I suddenly found myself drawing my claws and stabbing all four paws into his pale, bulbous stomach.

It ticked him off. He reared on his hind legs, tossing his head and roaring like no tomorrow, all the while trying to knock me off as I hung on desperately, digging my claws deeper and deeper into his stomach to hold on. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my body against his warm belly, feeling the rush of air around me as he swished his arms, trying to knock me off. A memory came rushing unbidden back to me – a time when Sango and I, before we joined up with Inuyasha and Co., had faced one of these selfsame tiger youkai. I had flown up into his face and distracted him, and Sango from the ground had thrown Hiraikotsu and cracked his neck. I could remember feeling youkai blood on my claws as I flew around his face, stabbing into his eyes…

And then I got it. A candle had been lit in my brain. Man, I was retarded not to have seen it earlier.

Using my claws as kinds of grappling hooks, I slowly crawled up his belly, keeping my body close to his to keep him from knocking me off. I felt it again – warm, tumbling youkai blood on my claws and the feel of his muscle as I dug my claws in his warm flesh. It was unnaturally satisfying. He roared tenfold more and swung all the more furiously, but I was a tiny little neko youkai compared to him, and he didn't get me. Now I was coming up his neck, feeling bone now when I pierced the skin, and as I got closer and closer to his face, I looked down and still saw Sango, lying bloody on the ground. Now, though, she had her soft brown eyes open, and they were fixed intently on me. She was watching.

And as I realized she could see me and what I was doing, I reached his face, strained my muscles to reach his eyes, and in one furious push, I stabbed my front paws into his eyes.

Blood exploded. His roar rattled my eardrums. He was blinded, and now his swipes were reckless and wild. I knew I didn't have much time. My front arms were covered in blood. I dropped down to his neck, prepared myself for the pain, and managed to ram my entire body straight into his neck.

The crack of his breaking spinal chord was one of the most satisfying moments of my life.

The roars stopped, and his whole body went still. I'd killed him. His body began to slowly fall to the ground. I was roaring and mewing in delight when I realized I wasn't done yet. He was going to fall right on top of Sango – and in her state, there was no way she could move out of the way in time.

_Damn it, _I thought furiously, _I cannot get a break today!_

It was the fastest I'd flown in my life. She was conscious and trying to move, but she certainly wasn't going anywhere. I was soaring, cutting the air before me like a knife, just trying to reach my best friend before the demon crushed her. When I made it to the ground, and his huge shadow was covering me, I heaved Sango up onto my back, pushed desperately off the ground and into the sky, and flew away only seconds before the demon's body fell to the ground with an echoing _BOOM._

My chest was heaving and I was covered in sweat and blood. I even doubted I'd be able to make it to the nearest tree before I collapsed from exhaustion. But it was all worth it. When we were airbourne, Sango buried her face in my dirty, bloody fur, and I heard her whisper,

"I love you, Kirara."

**

* * *

Yay! That felt really good to write. I think that was my best chapter yet. Now, review, and tell me if you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Arigatou!**


	10. The Taijiya's Love

Chapter 9 – The Taijiya's Love

**Hey! Sorry for not updating – I was kind of distracted – I got my SIXTH desert tortoise over the weekend! Well, anyway, I hope to wrap up this story in two more chapters. Sorry for those of you that wanted this to be long (Sushi-chan, I still love you!) but I didn't even mean for it to get this far – but you guys reviewed so much, I kept writing! You guys rock hardcore – I love you! Anyway, here's our favorite two-timing monk's POV – maybe Sango'll forgive him…**

**Disclaimer: Sigh Still don't own Inuyasha. I worship Rumiko Takahashi too much to steal her story.**

Later, as I look at it, it was a very good thing that Sango ran off on her own without Hiraikotsu, it was a good thing that she got attacked by the tiger youkai and we heard her scream, and it was a good thing that we went running after her, because if we hadn't, there was no way we would have seen Kirara fight the tiger youkai by herself – and win.

I'll admit to underappreciating her. We all will. Because we'd never actually seen Kirara take on a demon by herself. Again, it was a very good thing that she became a human – because otherwise, we wouldn't have seen how what a great fighter she was as a cat demon. Kagome, Shippou and I were desperately out of breath by the time we reached the clearing. Inuyasha had gone ahead, and when we caught up to him, his amber eyes were wide open and the only thing he could mutter was, "You guys gotta see this…"

My heart stopped cold when I saw the demon – I recognized him from the start. And there was Kirara, a cat demon again, almost like a little bug on his body, crawling up his stomach, and he couldn't smack her off. I had no clue what she was doing, but it sure was pissing him off. His arms were flailing around like a child's, but he couldn't reach her. I was entranced by the fight until I felt Kagome's cold hand touch my arm, and she pointed to a spot beneath a tree not too far from where Kirara and the demon were fighting.

"Miroku, look!"

From a distance it was kind of hard to tell what it was, but then I got it. Her pink yukata gave her away. It was Sango, and she was really badly injured. The pink yukata, now that I looked, was stained with scarlet blood.

No matter that she'd broken the engagement, as soon as I saw her in danger the feeling came rushing back to me – that feeling of devotion and selflessness and the need to protect. Love. It was a very good thing that Kirara became a human, because with another woman to distract me, I knew how much I loved Sango. She was the one I loved, the only one I dreamed of, and the only one I'd ever need in my life.

I saw that all when I found her in danger, and even though she might not have loved me, I still loved her.

I leaped up out of the bushes, ready to dash across the clearing and get her out of danger, but surprisingly, I felt arms holding me back. I looked behind me, and Kagome and Inuyasha were holding my arms and keeping me back.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha said, "Let Kirara do it. Sango'll be fine."

"She's hurt! And Kirara's fighting!" I protested.

"Not for long." Shippou said, pointing. In all the confusion, we had forgotten the battle. I turned and saw the demon, blood pouring from his eyes, roaring in pain and anger, and then at the last second, there was Kirara – at his neck.

"No way." Kagome whispered.

Kirara flew back, still a tiny fly, and then slammed her entire body straight into his neck. We all winced simultaneously.

"Great, two people injured." Inuyasha muttered. "Just what we need."

The demon tottered and then slowly fell to the ground. And then we saw her – Kirara was hovering in midair, her body splashed with blood – but she was fine.

"She made it!" Kagome screamed. "Yes!"

I grinned – until, of course, I saw that the demon was going to fall right on top of Sango.

This time, Kagome and Inuyasha didn't dare hold me back. I leapt straight out of the bushes and sprinted with all my might towards Sango. My robes leapt flapping around my legs and I had long ago left my staff behind. I didn't think there was a chance I would make it in time, but I wasn't going to sit by any longer and let Sango be put in danger.

Unfortunately, as I was about to prove my love to the damsel in distress – and maybe win back my engagement – Kirara beat me to it.

Baka neko. Damn cat.

I had to instead sprint backwards to avoid being crushed by the demon. Once he had fallen to the ground with a thunderous sound, I saw Kirara come closer. Sango seemed almost conscious now, with a smile on her face and her hands buried in Kirara's mane. Kirara had a beautifully proud look in her eyes – she knew what she'd done was right, and so did I. She seemed almost apprehensive of me when she touched ground and I was there waiting for her, but I only smiled.

"Kirara, that was amazing. Can I have Sango to bandage her?"

She seemed to nod and walked towards me. She seemed awkward to not be able to talk to me anymore, but I didn't mind at all. As I came closer to her to take Sango off her back, she suddenly came forward and licked my cheek.

It wasn't the lick – the kiss – of a lover. It was the lick that said, _I know I made some mistakes, but it's over now. We're still friends, right?_

I just kept smiling, hefted Sango off her back and held her in my arms. Even though the blood and the dirt, she was still Sango, and my heart quickened as she instinctively snuggled close to me, her weak hands clutching at my own.

"Mi…ro…ku?" She whispered.

The warm feeling receded just as quickly as it had come as I remembered she'd broken our engagement earlier that day. "I'm going to bandage you, alright?"

When we got far enough away from the demon, the whole group converged together and Kagome pulled out her magic medicines. When I made to lay Sango on the ground, she groaned, squeezed my hand and murmured, "Don't stop."

My heart started slamming and my whole body felt numb. "Sango…?"

"Miroku…I'm sorry…because…I do still love you…" She managed to say before smiling and falling unconscious again. I just sat, flabbergasted, my girl still lying in my arms, until I felt Kirara's warm snout in my neck. I turned, and there were her crimson eyes, and in a second I could swear I knew her thoughts;

_Oh, Miroku, you know she's always loved you, right? This is good – now, everything is back where they belong, and I like it that way._

**

* * *

Oh, I love Miroku too much to put him through the pain of losing both his women – one of them has to come back. Don't worry, there will be one more chapter – it's not over yet. The ending will be much more satisfactory than this one, I'm really tired right now. Please review – Arigatou!**


	11. Kirara's Miracle

Chapter 10 – Kirara's Miracle

**Well, this is it – the last chapter of Miracle! For all of you that have read it the whole way through, this all goes out to you! I love you all! And let's wrap up the Kirara/ Sango, drama, shall we? Kirara's POV**

**Disclaimer; Seriously, haven't I said this already? I DO NOT own Inuyasha, or Cascada – if I did I'd be stinkin' filthy rich. Seeing as I am not…**

"_BAKA NEKO!"_ Inuyasha thundered. "Would you pick your hairy ass off the ground and let's get moving! We have to find Naraku! Sango, that goes for you too!"

"I'm coming." Sango struggled to her feet, leaning heavily on the Hiraikotsu. "I can walk, I'm fine."

In an instant, Miroku, Kagome and I immediately blocked her path, forming a solid wall of freakishly stubborn comrades who didn't want her walking.

"You are in no condition to even move, Sango!" Kagome barked.

"Here," Miroku said more gently, "ride on Kirara until you feel better."

Now Sango turned to me, brushing hair out of her cocoa eyes and saying, "Is that okay, Kirara? I don't want to tire you or anything."

I was really enjoying this newfound prestige, I'll tell you that. They treated me like one of the group – it was definitely much better this way. Still, even if Sango hadn't asked me, I would've done it anyway. I purred and lowered myself to the ground as Miroku scooped her up in his arms. She giggled like a little girl, and Kagome rolled her eyes. The engagement was back on – we found that out when Inuyasha, Shippou and I walked in on Miroku and Sango making up for one day of lost time by making out like a pair of eels in Sango's sleeping bag. I can't deny that I was a little jealous, but it'd had my time with the houshi – and in his arms was where Sango belonged. As he lifted her onto my back, his hand found my fur, and he gave me a deep rub. I purred, and he merely smiled that sexy smile at me before patting Sango on the back and making sure she was situated. But I didn't start walking yet…the whole group was waiting for it…his hand was moving down her back…3…2…1…

_SMACK._ We all winced as Sango instantly went into her rant – "I am NOT one of your cheap whores, you filthy two-timing monk! You better listen to me, you can go back to being interspecies with my cat, if you do that again, I will never look at you AGAIN, do you understand me!"

I growled at her, and Miroku grinned again and said, "Now, Sango, we've been through this…I actually enjoyed being interspecies with your cat, and I'm sure she enjoyed it as well – so why don't you accept that you do love me and I will stop groping your ass and not go interspecies on you, alright?"

I gave a self-satisfied purr at the pouting look on her face and started walking. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou were rolling their eyes at us. It'd only been a day after we defeated the youkai – Inuyasha wouldn't let us waste any time on our search for Naraku. In his eyes, we'd been detained long enough. Neither Sango nor I were fully back to health, but Sango was in much worse shape than me. It was a very good thing the engagement to Miroku was back on, because he catered to her every whim while she was down and out. I was prancing around between Inuyasha's and Kagome's laps, getting all the attention and rubs a little cat should deserve. I definitely missed the rub-downs. One of the very important lessons I learned as a human – it's fine to get petted when you're a cat, but when you're a human, unless it's Miroku who's rubbing you, they'll just sell you off for some cheap whore. (I learned that one the hard way in a restaurant – no wonder Sango calls him a perv.)

My steps settled into a rhythm. I was used to Sango riding on my back, but getting back into the habit of walking on four legs was making me kind of unsteady. I felt Sango's warm breath on my neck as she leaned in close to my ear and whispered,

"Hey, Kirara…"

I mewed.

"Did you _really_ enjoy going interspecies with Miroku? Cause if you did, I'll smash that bastard of a houshi straight to hell."

I could have smiled. All I did was purr and lick her cheek, and she sighed and said, "I guess I'll never get to find out again, will I?"

""_Day and night, I'm always by your side_

_Cause I know for sure my love is real, my feelings pure_

_So take a try; no need to ask me why,_

_Cause I know it's true – I'm still in love with you…""_

I looked up at the pure blue sky and smiled. _No, Sango, _I thought, _you won't be able to find out again. Because the miracle of this past week wasn't what I gained as a human – it was what I realized I loved as a cat. And you can bet that won't change for a long time._

""_I need a miracle, I want to be your girl,_

_Give me a chance to see that you were made for me,_

_I need a miracle, please let me be your girl, _

_One day you'll see it can happen to me, can happen to me…""_

* * *

:)**No author's note necessary. Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I really hope you enjoyed it! MirokuxSango FOREVER! – Pegelia VonBorrador**


End file.
